To Find Peace
by Jawf94
Summary: After her betrayal of the Cooper Gang, Penelope feels nothing but regret for what she has done, and is now in a state of deep depression. Knowing she cannot go back to the gang, she returns to the only place and people she has left. Back to Holland,to the ACES flying Competition, to forget the past, and forgive herself for whats she's done.


**So this is sort of my response to what happened to Penelope in the most recent game. I'm not sure about everyone else, but just the idea they could take such a character and make her do such a 360 enraged me to no end. I don't hate the game, in fact I think it's quite good, but this one part really drove me mad, considering that I liked Penelope's character in the third game a lot. After a while I decided the only way to come to peace with this was not to try to fix it, no it can never be undone, but instead make Penelope feel regret, and come to terms with what she's done and how she moves on with her life. This is going to be rather short with multiple chapters, and I plan to have this done rather quickly. This whole thing is pretty much just a side project. So, without further delay let's get this on the road. **

Chapter 1: Back to Her Roots

Somewhere in Holland…

This night is as dark as pitch, and one cannot see a thing anyway, for the town was being rocked by a raging blizzard. This humble village, home to the ACES Flying Competition in Holland, was preparing for the upcoming event that would come within the next month or so. A lone figure, dressed in heavy, warm clothing approaches a humble farm home, close to one of the many windmills around the area. The house is bright, a light shining in the stormy darkness that engulfs the surrounding terrain.

Inside the home, sits a young adult mouse, watching TV while he enjoys his dinner in a lonely, dimly lit room. He still has his work clothes on, his worn overalls covered in dark splotches and rips. His purple fur is in sharp contrast with his short blond hair, which is partially covered by his work cap. He's about to take another bite when a loud knock comes at the door. The sounds startles the man, who looks to the door in both irritation and disbelief, "Who in the world. . ." he rises from his seat and marches to the door, annoyed someone would disturb him at this time. He swings open the door to see the heavily clothed, hooded figure, "Do you have any idea what time it is? And who's mad enough to walk through a storm like-," he cuts himself off as the figure lowers her hood, and the man's eyes widen as he falls silent.

"Hey Jack, so, it's been a little while huh?" the now revealed woman starts rather awkwardly.

The man now indicated as Jack doesn't respond at first, for he is still struck off guard a bit. "Penelope? What in blazes are you doing back here?"

Penelope's eyes break eye contact and look to the ground, "Can I come in?" She asks, dodging the question.

"Last time I checked, it's your house too," Jack replies smartly. Penelope eyes him with a look that says "_You know what I mean."_

Jack rolls his eyes, "Yeah sure, come on in," he gestures with his hand.

Penelope strolls into the home, and takes a seat on a chair next to the fireplace. Jack walks past her into the kitchen, "You want some hot cocoa? I just made some."

"Yeah, sure," Penelope replies, her mind somewhere else.

"Marshmallows?" comes his voice from the background. Penelope doesn't answer, obviously zoned out. After a few seconds Jack pops his head back in "Penelope?"

"Huh?" she suddenly jerks towards him.

"I asked if you wanted marshmallows," he repeats, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, no thanks."

"Okay, what is wrong with you? You're acting really strange," Jack hands her the cocoa, and then sits down on the couch in front of the TV.

"It's a long story, I did something wrong. Something awful," Penelope sips the cocoa

"You want to talk about it? I mean you're my sister, I'm not going to judge you."

Penelope shakes her head, "Another time, I'll explain what happened tomorrow, to everyone. Johnny, Draco, Cyrena, everyone."

"Why'd you leave with those people anyway, you never really explained it too much."

"Because I'm a delusional idiot, that's why. I fooled myself into thinking something could work when it was obvious it couldn't. I wanted to get out, but I did it the wrong way, and I ended up turning into a monster. Now all I feel is regret, but what's done cannot be undone. It's over. This is the only left that I know. You, the others, the old gang. I should have never left this place," Penelope sighs.

"Well no matter what you did, I know you're not a monster."

"I lost who I was, and I've paid the price."

Penelope just stares at the ground, and Jack isn't quite sure what to say next, in light of the uncertain and vague circumstances.

"So, what are you going to do now?"

Penelope didn't answer at first, and she never looked up to see Jack. "Do you remember that dream we all had? To become the champions of the ACES competition?"

"That dream was your reality, but you left that."

"No I mean all of us," she retorts, shifting her gaze up to meet her brothers eyes. "Forget that Black Baron nonsense, us, as a team. We meet the age requirement now, we can make it happen."

"We're certainly crazy enough to try it," Jack agrees.

"That dream is the only thing that keeps me going now. I came here to wipe the slate clean, to forget what I've done."

"And what exactly did you do?"

"Later, right now I need to get some rest. I'm going to bed," Penelope stands up.

"I'll call everyone, tell them you're back. They'll want to know about this," Jack's hand reached over to the phone. As Penelope headed up the stairs, she could hear Jack's voice talking to one of her friends. "Cyrena? It's Jack."

"_Jack? Do you have any idea what time it is?!" _

"I have something to tell you."

_"Can't it wait till morning?"_

"Penelope's back."

". . ._What?"_

"I said Penelope is back in town."

"_Well, that's great! But why?"_

"I don't know yet, just spread the word to the others, and we'll meet up at the inn tomorrow around noon. I'll see you later."

_"Wait hold on a second why can't you-."_ Jack hangs up the phone, cutting her off.

_ Song that inspired this work: Linkin Park-What I've done._


End file.
